The Brown CardioPulmonary Training Program has as its overall objective the training of physicians and scientists who will become independent investigators in the molecular basis and pathobiology of cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases and the outcomes of prevention and treatment of these diseases. This will be accomplished by a rigorous program of didactic training and mentored research experience in a collaborative, multidisciplinary setting with career development training. Four postdoctoral trainees with an MD, PhD, or MD/PhD degree will be accepted per year into a 3- year research training program. Thirty-three experienced and well-funded faculty trainers plus seven promising junior faculty trainers from 11 academic departments have developed a Training Program that utilizes resources from 7 Brown teaching hospitals plus Brown University. The Training Program aims to bridge gaps between bio-medical, behavioral and public health disciplines to advance knowledge regarding how best to reduce disease burden among patients with diseases that affect the cardiovascular system and lungs. This will be accomplished by training in Molecular Pathobiology of Cardiovascular and Pulmonary Diseases or in Health Services/Outcomes. This Training Program is uniquely positioned to train individuals in research related to diseases that involve these systems, such as aging. Having trainees looking at these problems from both bench to bedside and bedside to practice aspects can lead to new insights, lines of synergistic research and advances in science using both molecular methods and epidemiologic, clinical trials, and health services investigations. (End of Abstract)